Catboy Harii
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: In a house somewhere in Sapporo, there lived a teenager and his catboy. The teenager cares for his catboy, however the catboy is sought after by people who say can do magic. So, what happens, next?


**Catboy Harii**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I however own the idea of Harry Potter becoming a shoutafied catboy.

* * *

Long mid-length, unruly raven black hair was topped by rather out-of-place cat ears, the color of midnight blue. To match the furry ears perched on the top of the boy's head, is a sweeping midnight blue tail from the backside of the boy. A few of the locks of unruly hair half shaded emerald green eyes that were sharp like a cat, and slitted like one too. Also, the eyes held a bit of a glow in dim lighting. The fingernails were a bit more prolonged and sharp like claws, and well-manicured. And finally, there was a glaring notice when you would gaze upon the boy...

"Harii, do mind putting some clothes on?" asked the boy's master.

"But I just woke up," Harii said, with a rather cat-like stretch and accompanying yawn.

Sekai face-palmed. "Still, put some clothes on... I don't care if you're a nudist Harii, but we're having guests over today."

Harii nodded, stealing a piece of buttered toast sprinkled with a lot of cinnamon sugar, before leaving to head up the steps. Sekai shook his head a bit, and went to sit down in his favorite recliner to hopefully get a chance to read the papers. Life's been... interesting, ever since he found the boy one day in a cardboard box eight years ago taking shelter under a dumpster that was turned onto its front side, to escape the pouring rain. He barely had any clothes on aside ragged shorts and a white t-shirt fit for someone who was size XL5. He felt sad that the boy had no one to take care of him, so he took him away from his old home and brought him to his home, gave him a bed to sleep in, better clothes, food... that was before his job transfer took him from Tokyo to Sapporo.

Boy, was it a bit awkward walking around with a catboy following your every step, but, he was happy. He lived alone most of his life since his family died before he was able to emancipate himself. He heard the footfalls of Harii jumping each two steps down the staircase, before he bounced into the living room and onto his favorite spot on the sectional mocha-colored couch. He smiled to himself, seeing Harii dress sharply: A pair of dark slacks, a crisp buttoned white and light blue vertical-striped shirt, and his Sherlock Holmes-styled green flannel cape. The eleven year old did like wearing that dress cape of his. The seventeen year old teenager who cared for young Harii for the past eight years folded his paper when the door bell rang.

"Hm... I hope that's Ren," Sekai muttered, as he got up. Harii watched his master leave the room, before he snagged the remote and changed the channel to the Anime Network. Sekai undid the locks, opened the door, and blinked. Standing there was an old woman with her hair done in a Scottish roll-like bun, and she wore such extravagant clothing made mid 18th century. One hand, he had to admit it looked really authentic, but what threw him off was a black cloak-like robe she wore. It's warm today and yet she's wearing a black robe...

"May I help you, madam?" Sekai asked in a polite tone.

"Yes, do you have a Harry Potter in your care?" she asked, her voice accented by a Scottish tone. Sekai immediately knew that this woman was a foreigner.

"Potter... no, I do not have a Mr. Potter in my care..."

"Master?"

Harii emerged into the front, brushing the bangs away from his eyes. The old Scottish woman held back her surprise when she saw a lightning bolt-shaped scar on the temple of the boy wearing cat ears on the top of his head.

"Phone call from Ren-chan," he said, holding the cordless phone up to the older male. Sekai took it from his hand and held a hand up to the old woman outside the door before speaking into the phone, walking away.

Harii turned to look at the woman behind the screen door. "Hi, who are you?"

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, young boy," she responds, "I'm from a boarding school in Scotland."

"Really? That sounds nice. I heard Scotland is a good place to live if you like the country life," Harii said.

McGonagall nods once. Scotland was a nice place to live.

"What's your name, young one?"

"My name is Harii. He rescued me eight years ago. For as long as I can remember, I had always lived in the back streets of Tokyo as a street cat, before Master showed up and gave me a better place to live and to sleep. I love my Master very much."

He yawned cat-like, and shakes his head briefly. Once again, McGonagall saw the lightning bolt-shaped scar on the boy's temple. She was convinced this boy was Harry Potter. She would always remember the scar on the child; she had seen it on Harry when Dumbledore left him in the care of his only remaining blood relatives... But, how did he end up in Japan of all places, and then picked up by a muggle who could very well still be in muggle high school was all confusing. Dumbledore would need to know about this.

"Here... the reason I am here is because you were invited to join our school, called Hogwarts. The letter and list included explains everything, Mr. Potter." She slips the mail package through the mail slot, as Harii bent down to pick it up. When he looked up to ask the woman why he was invited to join a boarding school and to also correct that his last name wasn't Potter, she was gone.

=0=0=

Harii ignored the gentle laughs coming from downstairs. Ren and his friends arrived, and Harii disappeared into his room, intrigued by the letter addressed to him. He didn't know his last name, though he took his master's last name. He pondered whether or not to tell master. Master always knew what was best for him. Harii kept himself busy for the next couple of hours, working on yet another string-drawn Sherlock Holmes cape, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Harii, coming down to eat?"

"Oh, sure thing, Master," he said, halting his sewing, and followed the tanned blonde into the dining room.

"Say, Master... that old woman at the front door this morning... she gave me this odd look when she looked at my birth mark on my forehead, handed me this letter and just disappeared, like magic."

He handed the letter to Sekai as he took his plate, and scooped himself a helping of sweet corn, chicken, and shrimp fried rice, a side of macaroni and cheese with crumbled bacon bits mixed in the cheese sauce, and a baked potato split down the center, crossed with shallow cuts, and smothered in light butter, pepper, and salt. He snagged a can of soda with his tail as he headed to the living room and plops down on a pillow in front of the couch, his tail gently setting the soda can on the coaster. Sekai gathered his own plate, and took a seat on the couch next to Harii, setting his own plate and drink down. Then, he fished the letter he stuffed into his pocket to gaze over the content it held. He did raise an eyebrow, since the letter was made out of age-old parchment, and the ink was green, very much like Harii-kun's.

"Interesting... a school of magic...?"

"I understand the private boarding school thing. There's a couple here in Japan, after all," Harii said after he ate his spoonful of mac and cheese, "but I don't know about that, so I waited until I showed it to you."

"Good thing too. You can never be too careful today," Sekai told Harii, ruffling his hair which made the boy giggle.

"Yup. Too many perverts out there to this day," Harii replied, making Sekai snicker, remembering the whole deal with a panty dispenser machine being displayed in several public areas in Tokyo, and one in Osaka, which of course attracted guys from young adults to old guys in their late 40s.

"So true, Harii-kun, so true," he responds with another chuckle.

Harii fell asleep after dinner, resting against his master as he kept him comfortable in his embrace. The letter had eventually been forgotten during dinner.

=0=0=

Dumbledore was left alone in his office at the castle. After Minerva had told him everything, and the... changes, the boy has gone under. Cat ears and a cat tail... it almost sounded like he was inflicted under a curse. And it worried him. How long had Harry been known that way to the non-magical world? He remembered it all: he had sent Hagrid to pick up Harry after discovering what had occurred, and left him in a basket with a blanket protecting him from the cold (though little Harry was also wrapped in a baby pyjama suit that left only the face exposed) with a pinned not to the wicker basket. Dumbledore was sure that Petunia would understand, and raise Harry. He frowned, also remembering when he decided to personally deliver Harry's letter to Number 4 Pivot Drive... only... to discover that Harry had never been there at all.

/FLASHBACK/

"What do you mean young Harry isn't here?"

"Like I said you freak," Petunia hissed, "as soon as I saw my sister's spawn right there next to the morning milk bottles, I called child services, and a man came by and took the freak away. Now go burn in hell!"

The door slams violently in his face, followed by the sounding of several locks being put in place.

/END FLASHBACK/

Harry was never there, and the Dursleys instead sent Harry away to a man, who after he did a little info digging, was discovered dead from drug overdose, and Harry nowhere to be found... until now. Once Dumbledore casted the spell to try and locate Harry, it took awhile, but he was discovered in Japan, and now...

"What can I do?"

=0=0=

Harii yawned, stretching out like a cat before getting up off the couch and off his master who he slept against. The green-eyed catboy rubbed his eyes sleepily as he wanders off towards the bathroom. The front door's buzzer sounded its chime, signaling guests. Sekai moaned, a bit moody as he opened his eyes. The familiar weight was missing, and he assumed Harii was awake and in the bathroom. The doorbell rang again.

"Damn it, hold on," he yelled with a grumble, throwing his legs to the side and standing. He stretched as he heads to the front door, and undid the locks on the polished red-stained oak door with the oval crystal-styled window. All he saw was someone's graying hair. He opens the door, and sees an old man with half moon specs, and twinkling eyes, the woman from the other day, and an angry-looking man with greasy black hair.

"Ohayo," Sekai growled. Yes, Sekai is moody until he has coffee in his system, "What do you folks want?"

"I'm terribly sorry for waking you at this hour young man," spoke the gray-haired old man, again with the same English accent in his voice (despite speaking Japanese), "may we have a moment of your time?"

Sekai growled lowly, before undoing the lock on the screen door. "Living room is to your left." He walked off, leaving Dumbledore to open the screen door and invite himself in. McGonagall followed, and Snape did too after shooting a scathing look at the "ungrateful muggle."

He walks into the kitchen, where he saw Harii waiting for him. He wasn't wearing his cape that was used as a makeshift blanket last night, but his sleeves were rolled up though. "Ohayo, Master. I started the coffee machine."

"Sweetie, you didn't have to do that you know," Sekai chided playfully.

"But you're grumpy when you don't get your morning coffee," Harii said with a grin and swaying tail.

He pets Harii on the head. "True."

The catboy merely purred.

"We got guests, so be polite," he tells Harii.

He nods, and takes out three coffee mugs, then from the refrigerator takes out a pitcher of lemon green tea that the young boy always liked to make, and was one of his favorite beverages aside the occasional can of soda, or fruit juice. He pushes the serving tray out to the living room, and the boy kept himself from bristling at the eyes that wandered onto him... or rather, taking in his unusual appearance.

"My Master will be with you shortly... he's just grumpy when he doesn't have his morning coffee," He chuckles a bit, "I brought some cups, and my pitcher of lemon green tea. Feel free to help yourselves to a drink."

He gave a polite-enough bow and exited the room hastily. He was feeling nervous, especially the rather harsh eyes from the man with greasy hair, and smelt like he lived in a science laboratory filled with different chemicals... or he gave the aura of a demon bat... he wasn't sure. Sekai blinked as Harii briskly walked by him and up the stairs, the resounding door closing shut with a hurried slam sounding moments after he disappeared. He shrugged, and went into the living room.

He sat down in his favorite chair, and turned to his three guests. "So... what can I help you with, sirs and madam?"

Dumbledore coughed briefly, clearing his throat. "Yes, my dear boy... My name's Dumbledore. I'm from England. These are my associates, Severus, and Minerva. They are teachers at my boarding school, Hogwarts."

"Foreign boarding school outside Japan... okay... Harii-kun told me that she handed him some invitation to your school... and that his surname is Potter."

"That is correct," Dumbledore responds, "however... uh... Mr. Potter has been in our record books, since his birth. His parents would wish for him to come to Hogwarts, which is located in a remote area of Scotland. You see, Mr. Potter was left to his remaining blood relatives after the passing of his parents, James and Lily..."

"Hm... strange indeed. However, what I am thinking is that you think that MY Harii is the Harii Potter you sought after, am I correct?"

"Erm, yes," Dumbledore says, "does your... friend-"

"Harii. His name is Harii, and he's my pet," Sekai corrected the Headmaster.

"I see... your pet, Harry," Dumbledore didn't particularly like to use that term; that and he didn't recgonize that Harry's name was spelled with an 'rii' instead of 'rry', "does he bare a birthmark of some sort on his face, like a bolt of lightning?"

"Yeah, he does," Sekai answered, "listen, Dumbledore-san, I may not understand much, but Harii has been a street cat since his birth before I found him eight years ago taking a shortcut through an alley in Tokyo to get home quicker. I took him with me, cleaned him up, nursed his health back to normal, fed him, and clothed him. He's been with me since."

"Mr..."

"Ishtal. Ishtal Sekai."

"Mr. Ishtal," Dumbledore says, "do you believe in magic?"

Sekai scoffed. He didn't feel like telling these strangers that he was a wizard, so... he lied. "If magic existed, I'd used it to end world hunger, fix the varying problems happening world-wide, and try to imagine world peace. But that would never happen, and such groups out there would attempt to farm and sell nekos as slaves."

McGonagall appeared rather... off-put by the word. "Pardon me... neko?"

"Humans whom are born with feline traits. The most obvious traits, of course, are the lack of human ears, and instead have cat-like ears on the top of their heads, and a short or long cat tail; depends on the type of feline breed that is in the DNA. Nekos are mostly common in areas of Japan, China, and parts of Asia. They are somewhat known in North America, but to date I have never met a neko from North America."

Sekai sipped his coffee. "But," he speaks up, stopping Dumbledore from saying what was on his mind, "nekos as a whole, they are a rare breed itself in today's society. Even if you meet a neko, male or female, it's unlikely you may never meet another one in a fear years time. Police and Interpol Agencies are cracking down slave rings, but nekos somewhat have second human independences by governments. In short, they are nothing more than highly intelligent pets, even though few owners treat their neko as another human being. Cruel owners would abandon their neko out to the street or the countryside, so it's a bit common to see street cats, or country cats."

He sighed. "I love Harii, and despite him calling me Master and I still try to get him to kick that habit, I will continue to love him, and care for him."

"Master?"

Four sets of eyes turn to the archway leading out the living room, and there stood Harii as he brushed the bangs from his face, exposing the lightning bolt scar on his temple briefly. Dumbledore saw it, as did Snape, and McGonagall. This WAS the missing Boy-Who-Lived.

"Yes, Harii-kun?"

"Phone call from Ren-chan. Ren wanted me to tell you that he and Sakata are going to the park, and he wants to meet us there. Can we go, please?"

Sekai chuckled. "Sure. Take a quick shower then get ready."

Harii beamed a smile as his tail swayed. "Okay, Master!" And he bounced out of the room towards the bathroom with the shower stall.

Sekai chuckled. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline your prestigious boarding school. Besides, Harii gets private tutoring in his school studies on the weekends. If you'll excuse me, I need to call my friend and ask which part of the park he'll meet us at..."

He was dismissing them, and Dumbledore got up. He pulled out his wand to cast an Obliviate spell, but Sekai had already left the room, heading down the hall and then opening the door to the bathroom, closing it shut behind him. The old man sighed.

"Now what, Albus?"

"We try again at another time."

Instead of leaving the front door, Dumbledore pulled out a large lollipop from his robes, which was a charmed portkey. The three were whisked away when it activated.

Sekai stripped out of his clothes before joining the smaller boy in the shower. He gave Harii a hug, and kisses the top of his head.

"Master? Am I going to this boarding school?"

"No. It would be too far away from me, and would probably cost a lot of money. No, it is better if you continue receiving your education on the weekends like we planned." He nodded, and then giggled a bit as Sekai pulled the boy up onto his lap as the teen sat down in the tub, the shower head still running. He began to blush as the teen's hands moved, a thumb stroking his side tenderly.

The month of August has come and gone. The date was September 6. I believe that would be a Friday. Harii, despite his intelligence, was still a minor in Sekai's eyes. He was with Sakata and Ren. Sakata was a catboy a year older than him. He had light orange hair with a tuffet of white on top, much like his ears and tail, and sharp blue eyes. Sakata's owner, Ren, was sixteen and lived on his own from his estranged alcoholic father who was still in prison for attempting to murder him when he was thirteen. He had a metrosexual appearance, and one would often confuse him as a cute girl. Having long silky black hair, almond-colored eyes, and wore tomboyish clothing... yeah; you'd guess Ren was a girl and not a guy.

Ren was a writer, and wrote romance novels, as Sekai still had a job working for some music software company. Harii and Sakata were playing video games, when the door opened, and Sekai invited himself into Ren's small apartment.

"Honey, I'm home," Sekai would say in a joking manner and then grin as Harii and Sakata would run from the living room to greet him with glomps. Ren smiled as he left his study, and the two teens shared a delightful kiss. Harii and Sakata stood there, holding hands and tails swaying every so often, watching their masters kissing.

"So, how was your day, love?"

"It was good. The usual boring day brainstorming more romantic scenarios," was Ren's response.

"I think the fans want to know when another book may be published."

"Soon, hon, soon..."

Sekai smiled.

"We going home soon?"

"Hm... I don't know... I feel a bit lazy to cook tonight, Harii," he told the green-eyed catboy.

"You can stay overnight, if you like to."

Sekai smiled.

"Harii?"

"Yes, Sakata?"

Sakata blushed a bit, pulling the younger cat into his arms. "You feelin' playful right now?"

Harii blushed, a shade redder than Sakata's. Sekai and Ren heard this, as the two teens began to laugh.

=0=0=

Dumbledore wasn't sure on how to deal with this. This year Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was supposed to attend Hogwarts, and be sorted into Gryffindor. But the boy never came. And despite numerous letter attempts by owl, none wouldn't deliver. The Daily Prophet was having a fun time working out this as gossip, and the Ministry was trying to do what they could in finding the boy, with the investigation headed by Madam Bones, head of the Auror Division. But even though Dumbledore had informed that Harry Potter was in the care of a muggle teenager in Japan, any attempts at finding the boy was cut off by the Ministry of Magic and Mystical Arts, the Asian community of the Wizarding World that also governed the magical areas of China, Japan, and Korea. It was an embarrassing day when the Ministry was poked fun by their international cousins that they didn't know what a neko was, and then balked at the idea of nekos being labeled as creatures that should be exterminated much like the vampires or werewolves.

Poor Delores Umbridge... her career (and her attempt at creating a law that allowed executions of the half breeds, she calls them) was done and over with. Dumbledore however gave no sympathy; after all, it was foolish to turn a wand at the Minister from the oriental world (or more so at her pet catgirl named Mimiko she brought with her to the ICW meeting). He stopped his train of thoughts... as he grabbed another lemon drop, and popped the sweet into his mouth, and savored the sweet yet tangy sourness of the delightful yellow candies. Now, where was he... oh yes; he was wondering how to get Harry Potter back to the Wizarding World, and out of Japan. The boy was a wizard, the savior to them all for defeating Voldemort and ending his reign of terror. He was needed, because unlike many, he believed that his death was but a set-back, and that one day, the Dark Lord would return. That is when Harry would step-in, trained by him, and be sought as a wizarding hero once again for defeating Voldemort, but in a more permanent fashion. A Hero of the Light, the protector of the Wizarding World, and then the Minister of Magic. Yes... glory he too will receive, because he helped prepare the boy for his destiny.

But first off... to uncover the mystery of Harry's illness. He didn't fully believe that Harry was born as a neko. He wasn't there when the boy was born, but the only ones who were there for Harry's birth were killed during the war (the Healers who tended to Harry's birth by Death Eaters, and James and Lily killed by Voldemort when they were discovered). Yes, for the Greater Good of all, Harry must be healed, and appear as the full-blooded wizard that he shall be.

... First off, he should restock his supply of lemon drops and other sugary confections. He was starting to run out.

* * *

**I made a few changes... I gave Harry a more Japanese-sounding name, for one thing... and did a little editing and corrections. There will be confusions among the English Wizarding World due to Harry's name being Harii. So... I may make a bit of a joking funny on name confusion.**


End file.
